1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a display method for displaying an outline of video content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic apparatus, such as a video recorder or a personal computer, is capable of recording and playing back various video content data such as TV broadcast program data. In this case, although titles are added to the respective video content data stored in the electronic apparatus, it is difficult for a user to understand, from the title alone, what kind of content each video content data has. In order to understand the content of each video content data, it is thus necessary to play back the video content data. In the case of playing back video content data of a long total time, however, even if a quick forward function or the like is used, a great deal of time is needed.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-309269 discloses an apparatus having an appearing person list display function. This apparatus has a function of displaying, in an arranged order, the face images of persons appearing in video content as a list of persons appearing in the video content.
However, with simple display of the list of appearing persons, it is difficult for a user to understand where in video content data, such as broadcast program data, a speech position of a person is present. For example, in some case, the user wishes to search a broadcast program for speech positions of a certain person whom the user is interested in, and to selectively play back only parts corresponding to the speech positions. Therefore, it is necessary to realize a novel function for presenting, to the user, in which time zones of the entire video content data the speech positions of a certain person appear, with the speech positions being classified on a person-by-person basis.